Pilot(FTAS)
>>>>>>>>''Fantendo the Animated Series'' Pilot (Title card) (Opening Theme) "Pilot" Written by Sr.Wario and Sorastich. (Unten walks up a staircase) Unten: Mary! Stop now, or be destroyed! Mary Sue: No. (Unten attacks Mary Sue with an energy ball as Mary Sue blocks and shoots Unten with a blaster) (Mary Sue summons an army of Goombas. Unten stomps all of them in a row, but Mary Sue punches him down.) (An alarm rings out going "BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!") Mary Sue: What? Unten: Probably nothing. (Mary Sue shoots as Unten, but he evades it) Mary Sue: Darn! (Mary Sue starts repeating "Darn!" and her head shakes repeatedly and she collapses, floating around like a ragdoll) Unten: Uhhh..... (A lifebar appears over Unten's head and Missingno appears) Unten: This is weird. (The screen zooms out to show that this is a video game called "Fantendo the Video Game") Jake: I just wanted infinite life. No justice for hackers in this world. (Screen flashes) Jake: Huh? (Room starts to move and mix around as Jake is knocked unconcious) (Time stops, and the console explodes, as a wave of energy flows away, clearing the debris and taking Jake away) (Everything unfreezes) Jake's Mom: Jake! Clean up your cheetos (Shows Weststar orbiting a giant lush planet) (An explosion sound rings out) Scratch Kat: I hate this place. Jake: Ugh. Were those cheetos laced wi-'' ''Mary Sue: Rainbows? Jake: You're odly familiar. But I don't know exactly who you are. Ella: Someone you shouldn't be hanging out with. Mary Sue: Metals. Good to see you. '' ''(Mary Sue teleports away) Ella: Let's get you taken care of. '' ''(They take Jake to a saloon) (They walk into the saloon. A female bartender sits behind the bar. A wheelchaired woman with a lamp sits at a empty table. Mary Sue teleports back in.) Jake: Where am I? Skratch Kat: Weststar, the moon of Elnor. Sorry. Jake: Why are you sorry? Skratch Kat: You'll see. Stay a while. Jake: I don't understand. I was in my house. '' ''Ella Metals: It was some weird beam of energy. Jake: This is video-game logic. I don't really understand th-'' ''(Mary Sue moves seats nearby the others) Mary Sue: Don't worry, guys, drink's are on me! I got all the cash in the world, so it'll be a single drop of debt on me. Ella: I highly doubt that... Bartender: She can claim whatever she wants. (Mary Sue smiles at Ella in a menacingly way.) Scratch Kat: What's wrong with her again? Ella Metals: My god, she's messed with your mind! Jake: I don't see the problem here either. Ella Metals: Am I the only one who's noticing this? Mary Sue: Ella, please don't hate people who haven't actually done anything to you! (Ella is thrown against a wall by Mary Sue. Mary Sue materializes her hand into Ella's chest.) Mary Sue: I'm only doing them a favor... (Mary Sue grabs Ella's heart, which beats in Mary Sue's hand.) Mary Sue: Be a shame if somebody were just to crush this right now... (A long, gold staff hits Mary Sue on the head. The heart drops to the floor. A snap of the fingers can be heard.) Wheelchair Woman: That'll be enough. (A genie stands behind her, carrying the golden staff) Mary Sue: That wasn't very NICE! (Mary Sue attempts to attack the Wheelchair Woman. Ella uses her magnetism powers to push her out the way.) Mary Sue: Agh! (Ella picks up her heart from the ground. The genie snaps his fingers and the heart returns to her body.) Ella: Thanks! Genie: Don't think anything of it. (Both the Genie and Ella punch Mary Sue. Her reality warping powers are canceled.) Mary Sue: Urgh! Scratch Cat: How'd I get here...? Jake: Mary Sue! Mary Sue: Yeah? (Unten steps into the saloon. He sees what's going on and then slowly tries to exit...) Bartender: Oh come on, the prices are a little steep but buisness is tough, okay? (Unten closes door on the saloon, Bartender chases him out) Scratch Cat: Suprise! (Mary Sue is attacked by a bottle of wine) Mary Sue: huh... the wine is actually pretty good. Could do without the glass. Scrach Cat (taking a lick): Oh hey, you're-'' ''(Scratch Cat is kicked to the wall.) Mary Sue: Now all I really have to deal with is a cripple, a loser-'' ''Ella Metals: Hey! Mary Sue: A genie, now that might be somewhat problematic... Genie: Hey! Mary Sue: and this boy. I don't even know, he was playing video games... I guess? (A table slams into Mary Sue) Genie: Nice work! Ella: That wasn't me... (Cut to Jake, showing him controlling the table. He whacks it against Mary Sue several times.) Mary Sue: I'm done with you losers! (Mary Sue teleports out. Unten and the bartender return to the saloon, still chasing. Scratch Kat finally gets up) Skratch Kat: So..... (The group exit the saloon, and trip over a body) Ella: Seriously? (They look down to find a teenage japanese boy) Boy: 何が？ Skratch Kat: Konichiwa? Jake: Hey, someone else who mysteriously dropped out of the sky from some nearly impossible feat. Genie: Don't steal my thunder. Boy: Oh....you don't speak japanese. Hello. My name is Ujori. Skratch Kat: Hiiii Ujori! Jake: Is this Toy Story all over again? (The team walk back into the saloon to talk) Bartender: Hey! Customers! Jake: Ooooh. Ella: 6 waters please. Jake: Aww man. '' ''Britt: So, how did you get here? Ujori: I was in space, battling the Martians over the states, when a cosmic tear happened. '' ''Jake: I was just hacking the new game, "Fantendo the Game". Ella Metals: That video game ''must have been our universe in a different form.'' Jake: Sorry. Skratch Kat: Okay, I know i'm a cat that talks, but that is ridiculous. This place is weird, but a video game? Genie: Hmm. I've seen worse. Ella: So. We have two boys who landed in Weststar from the same reality. Ujori: Weststar? Ella: Yep. '' ''Zander: The Moon of Enlor, your Earth's counterpart of Reality-2. Ujori: Hmm. So we are in an alternate reality. Exactly. Well this will do until I can make contact with home. Jake: I don't get it. I hack a game and end up on the Moon. How did this happen? Ujori: Another American citizen. Jake: Hey! (The team go home and Ella and Britt offers Jake and Ujori to sta with them until they get on their feet) Jake: Nah. Ujori: I agree with Jake. We'll go explore a bit. (Jake and Ujori run to the bar)] (Later...) Jake: Whooooooooooo! Ujori: Hmm. I like the karaoke. (Jake and Ujori stumble out as Mary Sue walks in) Mary Sue: Hey boys. Jake: Oh... hi. Ujori: Pleased to meet you. Bartender: Hey! Pay up, kids! Mary Sue: Shut it, Phil. '' ''(Mary Sue pulls off the TV telepathically and slams it on his head) Jake: He'll really be watching the Super Bowl now! Ujori: What? Jake: Nevermind. Mary Sue: Alright guys, let's get out of here. (The team retires to Mary Sue's house, an arabian-like Genie Lamp styled mansion) Mary Sue: Crash here boys. It's been a night. (The sun rises up and a Catonea crawls upon a fence, as it is crippled) (Screen pans to Mary Sue growing her garden of weeds) Mary Sue: Lalalalala! (Jake and Ujori wake up) Jake: Ugh. Ujori: That was nice. Jake and Ujori: Hey Mary? Mary Sue: Lalala-Yes? Jake and Ujori: Thanks for letting us stay, bye! Mary Sue: See you, boys. '' ''(The two go to town) Ella: Hey guys. Ujori: What's up? (Jake looks at Ujori surprised) Ella: Uh... Nothing. Where did you guys crash last night? Britt: Not my house. Zander: And thank god. Jake: Yeah. We crashed at Mary's house. Ella: YOU DID WHAT?! (Ella accidentally picks up the Saloon with her powers in anger) Ujori: We crashed at Mary's House, Ella. Ella: I heard you Ujori!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ujori: Eek. Jake: Agreed. '' ''Ella: Don't hang out with her. She plays with people's minds, in hopes to recruit them. Ujori: She seems like a nice lady. Ella: WHAT?! Ujori: Nothing, Ms. Metals. Ella: Hmm. Britt: Are you guys alrght? Let's get breakfast at the Saloon. (The team orders and have a farely jovial breakfast) Mary Sue: Not so fast. (Mary walks in and orders champagne) Ella Metals: Are you crazy? It's 9 AM! Mary Sue: Never too early to drink. (Jake and Ujori swiftly run back into their seats by Mary) Mary Sue: Hey boys. Ella Metals: UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Shows montage of Ujori, Mary, and Jake hanging around doing evil things to "Reeling in the Years") Narrator: Two days later... Britt: Where are those kids? Zander: Who cares? (Britt punches Zander softly on the shoulder) Skratch Kat: No idea. (Skratch whispers "Mwahahaha. Now i'm all alone with these ladies. Except for that genie. Ugh.") (Skratch Kat is egged) Skratch Kat: Ugh. Zander: Kids these...wait, it's those brats! Ella Metals: Huh? (Jake and Ujori tie up the bartender as Mary Sue battles Britt, Zander, and Ella Metals) Ella Metals: It's three to one, give up now, you witch! Mary Sue: Thanks for the flattery. (Mary Sue summons an army of robots) Zander: Ugh. Britt: Might as well start working. (Britt and Zander battle the robots as Ella and Mary privately clash) Ella Metals: What have you done to those kids?! Mary Sue: Why not?! (Ella tosses a brewery tank at Mary as Mary dashes away) (Mary clashes into Ella at high speeds, knocking her down) (Ella groans) (Ella tries to get up) (Mary Sue stomps Ella to keep her down) Mary Sue: Ha! Weststar is mine! ???: Not so fast. (Mary looks over to see Unten) Unten: Let Ella go. Mary Sue: Make m-'' ''(Unten blasts an energy ball at Mary Sue) Mary Sue: Ugh, no fa-'' ''(Unten blasts her again) Mary Sue: Quit doing that while i'm doing my evil takeover speech. Now, everyone will obey m-'' ''(Unten blasts her with an ultra-powerful energy beam, that sends her back home) (Unten pulls up the heroes as they toss away the trash and stop the trouble) (They enter the Saloon and see the Bartender hopping away tied up and gagged) (They see the two knocked out) Ella Metals: Oh, kids. (Jake and Ujori wake up) Both: What happened?! Unten: Nothing important. Let's get a drink. Jake: Yay! Ella Metals: Seven waters please. Everyone: Aww man! (Episode End)